


Запутанная история —  фанфик по фэндому «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon», «Рапунцель: Запутанная история»

by Selena_Muun (Selena_Mun)



Category: 'Рапунцель: Запутанная история', ['Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Mun/pseuds/Selena_Muun
Summary: Берилл в роли матушки Готель, принцесса Серенити в роли - Рапунцель, а вообще и не поймешь, что за история тут произошла.
Kudos: 1





	Запутанная история —  фанфик по фэндому «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon», «Рапунцель: Запутанная история»

Не скажу даже сразу, когда впервые в нашей семье стали рассказывать эту сказку, но одно знаю точно — ее еще моей прабабке рассказывали.

В одном королевстве жила одна дама, которую звали леди Берилл. Ходили слухи, что она была ведьмой и не чуралась черной магии, но правда ли это, никто не знает. Жила она в своем поместье, которое располагалось в глубине Темного Леса, да и дорогу к нему никто не знал. О том, что она жива и здорова говорило то, что раз в месяц она всегда появлялась на ярмарке, куда на продажу приносила дары леса, как сама она их называла.

Однажды к ней обратилась одна женщина, которая выдавала себя за крестьянку, но по манерам было видно, что она благородных кровей. По ее словам, леди Берилл осталась для нее последней надеждой на то, чтобы в доме зазвучали голоса детей. Берилл согласилась помочь даме, но обязала ее отдать за помощь ей первенца, дабы независимо кто это будет, ей уже требуется наследница, либо наследник, которому она бы могла передать свое мастерство.

Вот так спустя год в поместье Берилл появилась девочка с серебристыми волосами, которую приемная мать назвали Серенити. У девочки было все, что она могла только попросить: игрушки, книги, но не было друзей, и мать никогда не брала с собой на ярмарку. Серенити не переживала из-за этого, ей хватало и общения с матерью, пусть и приемной, о чем она даже не догадывалась. Когда же она спросила ее, почему у нее цвет волос отличается от материнских, та ответила ей, что удивляться этому не стоит, это она унаследовала, правда задумчиво добавила, что в родне у девочек цвет волос всегда был подобен солнечному свету, а вот ее малышка унаследовала свет ночного светила. Этого как оказалось достаточно, чтобы вопрос больше не поднимался.

Так и рос ребенок, постепенно превращаясь в красивую девушку. Пока…. Пока ей не исполнилось двенадцать лет. Ее мать все чаще и чаще стала смотреть в ту сторону леса, где располагалась старая башня.

— Меня несколько дней не будет дома, милая, придется нанять мастеров, дабы отремонтировали башню.

— Матушка?!

— Солнышко, ты — единственный мой лучик света, в этих местах, и мне не хочется расстраивать тебя, вываливать на тебя появившиеся проблемы, поэтому скажу только одно, как только башню отреставрируют, ты переедешь жить туда. Ну, а пока меня рядом с тобой не будет, подумай хорошенько, что тебе может потребоваться и сложи все в сундуки, я потом их перенесу к тебе в башню. Может, тебе что-то нужно будет купить на ярмарке?

— Краски, холсты, книги…. — девушка пыталась припомнить, что ей реально может понадобиться.

— Короче, твой обычный список, — кивнула леди Берилл.

Вот так и оказалась в гордом одиночестве Серенити запертой в старой башне, вход в которую был тщательно замаскирован, и так сразу его было невозможно найти. Берилл навещала свою дочь раз в три дня, дабы девочка не чувствовала себя одинокой и заброшенной.

— Жаль, нет возможности, общаться тебе с другими детьми, — как бы случайно произнесла Берилл, — хотелось бы тебя взять с собой на ежегодный праздник, но увы, я не могу позволить себе этого.

— Ежегодный праздник? — по-детски спросила Серенити.

— Да, его каждый год устраивает наша королева, — объяснила Берилл, — у нее пропала единственная дочь, которая была бы твоей ровесницей.

Берилл не стала говорить дочери, что она давно подозревала о том, что ее дочь принадлежит королевской семье, но боялась потерять девочку, ведь еще не известно было, какой бы тогда сложилось ее воспитание, а так, она по мере возможности давала девочке образование, о котором другие могли только мечтать. Серенити несмотря на свой юный возраст, умела вести хозяйство: пряла, шила, вязала, готовила. Дочь лесной леди получала достойной образование, которое включало в себя этикет, знания по разнообразным предметам, и даже время от времени разговаривала с матерью на разных языках. Так и продолжалась ее жизнь, пока до ее шестнадцатилетия не оставалось чуть больше месяца.

— Серенити.

— Да, матушка.

— На этот раз мне потребуется отлучиться на более долгий срок, будь благоразумной девушкой, если около башни появиться кто-то, постарайся не привлекать внимание, все же у тебя переходный возраст, когда твои сверстницы начинают интересоваться юношами, — попросила Берилл.

— Хорошо, матушка, — кивнула Серенити.

Берилл покинула дочь, надеясь, что когда она вернется, ее лесное солнышко будет ждать ее.

Миновало несколько лет, когда около башни появился странствующий менестрель, по-крайней мере, так решила для себя девушка, глядя на лютню за его спиной. Это был молодой юноша — брюнет с синими глазами, который сразу же очаровал Серенити, и она жалела, что не может с ним пообщаться, все же матушка, четко ей указала, что следует избегать любого общения. Как бы ей хотелось послушать его песни вместе с матушкой, хоть какое-то было бы развлечение.

Юноша же, благодаря ясной погоде, что стояла в тот день, успел заменить девушку, что следила за ним, и улыбнулся, когда та отпрянула от окна башни.

— Юная леди, может, напоите ключевой водой странника? — крикнул он, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Увы, но матушки сейчас здесь нет, — ответила ему Серенити, — а дверь в башню закрыта, и мне не напоить вас.

— Но неужели нет возможности попасть к вам? — юноша наклонил набок голову.

Серенити кусала губы, ей хотелось пообщаться с менестрелем, и одновременно она боялась нарушить запрет матери. Ее взор привлекли серебристые волосы, которые было запрещено обрезать, как бы ей этого ни хотелось. Заметив около окна крюк, девушка намотала волосы на него и выкинула серебряную косу из окна.

Менестрель догадался, что иного способа попасть в башню к незнакомке у него нет и по серебряной косе забрался в башню.

— Меня зовут Эндимион, юная леди. — представился юноша, после того как Серенити напоила его водой, — Не могу поверить, что умудрился заблудиться в лесу. Позвольте же узнать имя моей спасительницы.

— Я дочь леди Берилл, имя же мое Серенити, — представилась девушка.

— Так вы дочь лесной колдуньи? — удивился Эндимион.

— Моя мать не колдунья, — возмутилась девушка, — она Леди Леса, и да я знаю о том, какую репутацию она имеет в обычном мире, так как не видит смысла скрывать от меня правду.

— Но почему же она в таком случае скрывает Вас? — поинтересовался метестрель.

— А вот это уже не ваше дело, — огрызнулась дочь Берилл.

Серенити уже пожалела о том, что дала приют этому нахалу, следовало просто сбросить ему флягу с водой и пусть бы проваливал на все четыре стороны. Но увы, Серенити за время отсутствия матери, уже успела соскучиться по общению, и просто решила воспользоваться появившейся возможностью.

— Позволь загладить мне вину, попросил юноша, и запел:

Fushigi anata to iru to naze  
Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no  
Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi  
Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic  
Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no  
Watashi-tachi onaji koto wo omotte iru hazu  
Moonlight destiny  
Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Moonlight destiny  
Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to  
Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara  
Fushigi anata ni atte kara  
Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no  
Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite iru  
Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message  
Donna yakusoku mo iranai  
Watashi-tachi onaji ashita wo aruite ikesou  
Moonlight destiny  
Tookute mo doko made mo mitsumeteru kara  
Kagayaite terashite ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki  
Moonlight destiny  
Tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to  
Mune wa mou shinjite iru anata to nara  
Moonlight destiny  
Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Moonlight destiny  
Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to  
Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara

— Красивая песня, — вздохнула девушка, — а ты еще раз сможешь заглянуть?

— Если ты обо мне не станешь рассказывать своей матери, — ответил Эндимион.

— Хорошо, но я буду ждать тебя с новой песней, — кусая губы, согласилась девушка.  
Так и повелось, что до возвращения Берилл, одиночество девушки скрашивал менестрель своими песнями.

— Матушка скоро вернется, осталось совсем немного ее ждать, — однажды она произнесла, — несдобровать мне, если она про тебя узнает.

— Тогда не говори обо мне ей, — посоветовал Эндимион.

— Она ложь хорошо различает, а я паршиво умею лгать, — призналась Серенити.  
Рано или поздно, беда все же пришла. Берилл узнала о том, что ее дочь пока она отсутствовала, коротала время с менестрелем.

— Что-то я все же упустила в твоем воспитании, — была вынуждена признаться Берилл, — но так и быть, прощу тебе эту выходку, ибо сама тоже виновата. Не стоило мне запрещать тебе общаться с другими детьми, тогда бы и этой истории не было бы.

Когда Эндимион навестил в очередной раз башню, то удивился, застав там вместо девушки ее мать.

— Так вот кто заставил нарушить мой запрет, — Берилл внимательно смотрела на юношу, который успел завоевать доверие ее дочери, — что ж, Серенити здесь нет, и ты ее не сможешь найти. Об этом можешь даже и не мечтать, Эндимион. Надо же, принц одного из могущественных королевств, странствует как обычный менестрель.

С этими словами Берилл с силой ударила юношу, и тот не ожидая удара, вылетел в окно, где приземлился на кусты алых роз, что росли у подножия башни. Вот только падение нанесло ему травму — шипы роз лишили юношу зрения, ослепив того.

— Попытай свое счастье, будучи слепым, мой принц, — на прощание сказала Берилл.  
Серенити же на тот момент жила в домике на берегу лесного озера, и не знала о том, что произошло с юношей. Она понимала, что ей теперь года три жить тут придется, так как даже мать ее навещать, если и будет, то очень редко.

Эндимион же, был вынужден жить той жизнью, которой обычно живут слепые. Его спасением оставалась лишь музыка. Он не стал возвращаться в родной дом, не желая показывать родителям то, чем обернулась его выходка. Тем временем слава о слепом музыканте набирала силу. Однажды его пригласили в королевский дворец, не подозревая, что королева Селена, настоящая мать Серенити, а все свои песни, он фактически стал посвящать ее пропавшей дочери.

— Кто та девушка, которой Вы посвящаете свои песни? — спросила королева.

— Я познакомился с ней, незадолго до несчастья, в результате которого, я лишился зрения, — ответил слепой музыкант, — ее глаза похожи на синее небо, когда нет облаков на нем, а волосы, подобны лучам ночного светила. На момент нашего с ней знакомства она еще не отметила даже шестнадцати лет.

Чем больше рассказывал Эндимион о девушке, которую полюбил, тем больше королева Селена подозревала, что судьба свела юношу с ее пропавшей дочерью, но про свои подозрения она ничего не сказала, взамен произнеся:

— Если волею судьбы ты сумеешь ее найти, то приведи ее ко мне. Я хочу посмотреть на ту юную особу, которая смогла вскружить голову юноше, в результате чего он лишился зрения.

— Она слишком благородна для этого, и я сам виноват в том, что потерял зрение, — покачал головой музыкант прежде, чем покинуть королевский дворец.

Серенити же тем временем жила в своем домике, все чаще и чаще вспоминала менестреля. Девушка даже не подозревала, что тот, кто заставлял ее замирать под звуками лютни, вовсе не странствующий музыкант, а самый настоящий принц.

Незадолго до годовщины своего вынужденного обитания на берегу лесного озера, у нее родилась дочь, прелестная девочка, чей цвет волос напоминал утреннюю зарю. Она была единственной отрадой девушки, в отдалении от поселений людей.

Когда ее дочери исполнилось три года на берегу озера появился слепой музыкант.

— Вы совсем слепой, — возмутилась Серенити, — а если бы утонули в озере?

— Увы, но вы правы, я давно не видел свет солнца, — признался музыкант, которому голос девушки показался знакомым.

— Скажите спасибо, что вас заметила моя дочь, — проворчала девушка, — иначе бы точно утонули.

— Я — музыкант, и музыка является моей спутницей жизни. — ответил Эндимион, который пытался понять, почему голос приютившей его хозяйки кажется знакомым, — Извините, но почему-то мне кажется ваш голос знакомым.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами Серенити, — но вряд ли это может быть, так как я живу здесь уже почти пять лет, и за это время вы первый, кого я встретила тут.

— Может быть, вы и правы в своих словах, — согласился слепой метестрель, — вы позволите мне спеть для вас, чтобы я имел возможность хотя бы таким образом отплатить вам за вашу доброту?

— Попробуйте, — кивнула девушка, и музыкант начал петь балладу, в которой рассказывалось о девушке из лесной башни.

Серенити, слушая слова баллады, стала внимательно рассматривать лицо менестреля, так как баллада рассказывала ее историю, историю, которую мог знать только один человек, не считая ее матери.

— Эндимион?! — неуверенно спросила она.

— Вы правы, когда-то меня действительно так звали, — произнес музыкант.

— Я Серенити, что могло произойти, как ты потерял зрение?! — в глазах девушки заблестели слезы.

— Серенити, значит этот действительно ты?! — спросил юноша.

— Да, это действительно я, и у меня растет дочь, — произнесла она.

— Когда в последний раз я решил тебя навестить, то вместо тебя я встретил твою мать, — и Эндимион рассказал то, что произошло с ним в тот день, когда он потерял зрение.

Серенити же уже не скрывала своих слез, которые каким-то чудесным образом вернули зрение юноше.

— Эндимион….

— Серенити….

— Мой принц, а когда вы собирались сообщить этой девушке, что являетесь наследником короны? — внезапно раздался голос Берилл.

— Мне не нужно королевство и трон, если рядом не будет той, кого я хотел бы назвать своей королевой, — ответил Эндимон.

— Посмотрим, примет ли ее и дочь твои родители, — Берилл посмотрела на принца и свою приемную дочь.

Когда Эндимион вернулся в родной дом с девушкой и держа на руках ребенка, то король с королевой не могли поверить в то, что их сын выбрал в законные супруги какую-то крестьянку.

— Я не позволю крестьянке, а тем более дочери лесной колдуньи стать твоей супругой. — возмутился его отец, — Мало того, что ты назвал ее своей супругой, так и успели прижить с ней ребенка.

— В таком случае я откажусь от трона, без Серенити я не смогу жить, — парировал принц.

— Кем ты тогда будешь, бродячим менестрелем? — язвительно спросил король.

— Да хоть и менестрелем, но буду знать, что дома меня ждет та, которую я люблю всем сердцем, и дочь, ожидая сказку на ночь, — ответил Эндимион, не давая Серенити вступиться в его защиту.

— Супруг мой, — королева-мать, положила руку на плечо своему мужу, — признайтесь себе, что на этот раз Вы проиграли собственному сыну, который доказал, что будет справедливым правителем.

— Я скорее не могу поверить, что стал дедушкой, — проворчал отец Эндимиона.

Королева-мать не могла понять, как обычная девушка, которая провела всю свою жизнь в отдалении от людей, и воспитанная лесной колдуньей, показывала манеры, которые явно демонстрировали, что ей явно привили королевское воспитание. Она решилась на разговор с Леди Леса.

— Ваше величество, — леди Берилл с уважением посмотрела на королеву-мать.

— У меня к вам один вопрос, как вы сумели привить вашей дочери королевское воспитание, которым большинство девушек, — королева поморщилась, — даже благородных кровей, могут показывать полное невежество, независимо от того, какое воспитание им прививали?

— Серенити, моя приемная дочь. — и Берилл рассказала королеве историю того, как она обрела дочь, но и пыталась оградить ее от той опасности, что ждала бы ее в обычном мире. — У меня давно появилось подозрение, что крестьянка, которая однажды попросила помочь родить ребенка, в реальности была благородных кровей, но вот кто она, увы, это неизвестно, хотя было подозрение, что ею могла быть сама королева Селена.

— Королева с каменным сердцем, — поморщилась мать Эндимиона, — не удивляйтесь леди Берилл, но вашу королеву у нас именно так называют, так как увидеть у нее проявление эмоций — мечта для многих. Впрочем, я с удовольствием приглашу ее на свадьбу сына, и тогда посмотрим действительно ли избранница моего сына ее дочь.

— Но что будет делать ваш супруг, если она не признает ни дочь, ни внучку? — спросила Берилл.

— Серенити все равно станет супругой моего сына, — улыбнулась королева, — должна сказать вам слова благодарности, что вы избавили его от юношеского эгоизма. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно потеря зрения заставит его окончательно повзрослеть.

Королева Селена, даже не знала, какой прием в соседнем королевстве ее мог ждать, несмотря на то, что она приняла приглашение на свадьбу принца, которую его отец решил совместить с коронацией, тем самым дав понять недоброжелателям королевства, что теперь король — его сын.

— Ваше величество, дорогая Селена, я даже не ожидала, что ты примешь наше приглашение, — приветствовала королева-мать.

— Скорее это очередная попытка забыть свое горе, — призналась Селена, — я ведь до сих пор не знаю судьбу своей дочери. Ты была права, когда я тебе рассказала, что решила попросить помощь у Лесной Ведьмы. Если бы знала, что она потребует в качестве платы, то заранее бы отказалась от своей идеи.

— Сел, — мать Эндимиона, королева Теллус, поперхнулась, — ты хочешь сказать, что все же обратилась к ней?!

— Да, но толку-то от этой помощи, — Селена махнула рукой, — дочь, которую я тогда родила, оказалась моим единственным ребенком, больше Создатель не дал мне детей, и очевидно это мое наказание, я оказалась паршивой матерью.

— Имя наречение-то хоть успела провести для дочери, — вздохнула Теллус.

— Не успела, Теллус, — покачала головой Селена.

— Идиотка ты, Селена, и это факт, — констатировала Теллус.

— Думаешь не знаю? Или по-твоему, не знаю о том, что меня королевой с каменным сердцем прозвали, — Селена вопросительно посмотрела на подругу.

— В любом случае, если бы твоя дочь росла с тобой, мы могли бы сейчас играть их свадьбу, — как бы случайно подметила мать Эндимиона.

— Кстати, а кто невеста твоего сына? — спросила Селена.

— По манерам, если судить, то можно принять и за принцессу, — невзначай произнесла Теллус, — а так, даже не верится, что обычная девушка. Она сирота, жила одна, не считая того, что какое-то время за ней присматривала, кажется, крестьянка, став старше, стала жить самостоятельно. Сын в то время странствовал, как менестрель, скрывая свое происхождение. Ну а дальше, познакомились, стали жить вместе… Я даже с трудом могу поверить, что стала бабушкой.

— Хочешь сказать, что до самого последнего момента, она даже не знала, что ее супруг на самом деле принц?! — удивилась Селена.

— Не поверишь, но ради нее и их общей дочери, он даже готов от права на трон отказаться, — со смехом произнесла королева-мать.

— Мне будет приятно познакомиться с избранницей твоего сына, — слегка наклонив голову, произнесла Селена.

— Идем, церемония скоро начнется, — Теллус же подумала о том, как произойдет первая встреча матери и дочери. Она сомневалась в том, что даже если бы Серенити осталась с матерью, та все равно бы вошла в историю, как королева с каменным сердцем.

Зал, в котором должна была пройти церемония, был украшен белоснежными лилиями и алыми розами, из которых королевские флористы умудрились создать невероятные композиции. Королевские художники создали картины, посвященные знакомству принца и ее невесты, используя технику силуэтов, так как правитель настоятельно попросил их скрыть на картинах лица жениха и невесты.

Король Геб и принц Эндимион стояли около цветочной арки, где вместе с ними уже расположился священник, которому предстояло провести брачную церемонию, хотя в реальности, требовалось узаконить супругу и дочь принца.

Если была бы возможность, то Эндимион скорее бы согласился на скромную семейную церемонию, но его отец внезапно принял решение, передать корону сыну, а самому наконец-то нормально отдохнуть и вместе с супругой заниматься воспитанием внучки, мечтая о том, что он успеет понянчиться и с внуком, и будущим наследником. Юная Леди — наследница трона и будущая невеста. Трону же нужен принц, а, следовательно, его сыну после коронации придется об этом задуматься.


End file.
